


Siete días con Stephen Strange

by msgonzalez



Category: Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgonzalez/pseuds/msgonzalez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Suerte de UA)) ¿Cómo sería una semana en la vida del Hechiero Supremo con sus tres estudiantes conviviendo con él?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lunes

Lunes

El Doctor despertó sobresaltado por el estruendo proveniente de la sala. Su forma astral salió de su cuerpo, dirigiéndose seguido de su fiel capa Levi al orígen del ruido. A medida que se acercaba, la música penetraba más en sus tímpanos, poniéndolo de mal humor. Entonces las encontró, sus tres estudiantes estaban desperdigadas por la sala, desayunando y cantando a viva voz.

–¿Se puede saber qué es todo este ruido? –inquirió a sus tres estudiantes –. Son las 8 de la mañana, es lunes, debería ahorcarlas.

Las tres aludidas voltearon a verlo, Nico enseguida apagó la música, si es que a ese griterío podía llamársele música.

–Lo que ocurre, maestro, es que encontramos que tenemos más en común de lo que imaginábamos –Wanda fue la primera en responder, mordiéndose el labio con una expresión divertida–, ¿está mal? Usted nos dijo que debíamos conocernos y llevarnos bien.  
–Viejo quejoso... –soltó en un susurro Illyana, con una expresión estóica.  
–¿Y qué escuchaban, si se puede saber? –preguntó, ya rendido, el hombre. No había caso, siempre había tenido estudiantes, pero nunca más de uno a la vez, y menos que menos, tres MUJERES.  
–¡System of a Down! –respondieron las tres al unísono, Wong le vio y sólo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa conciliadora.

Definitivamente el Doctor Stephen Strange acabaría en el manicomio.


	2. Martes

Martes

Nuestro hechicero favorito se encontraba en su extensa biblioteca, levitando cruzado de piernas, sumergido en su lectura, cuando una serie de gritos y chillidos captaron su atención. Levantó la vista, y una gota de sudor nervioso corrió por su sien, ya se imaginaba lo que había pasado.

Bajó los pies al suelo, y caminando solemnemente se dirigió al salón donde había dejado a las tres jovencitas practicando sencillos hechizos de levitación. Cuando entró, sin embargo, parecía que la Guerra Civil se había desatado allí dentro.

En el medio de aquél caos, Wanda y Nico batallaban, o eso creyó él, viéndolas en el suelo tirándose de los pelos y mordiéndose mutuamente. Illyana las alentaba. Tomó aire, y suspiró pesadamente.

–¡Basta ya! –bramó, hastiado –. ¡¿Qué significa todo esto?!

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

–¡Esta estúpida me lanzó excremento encima! –chilló Wanda, levantándose para enfrentar a su maestro –. ¡Siempre está arruinándolo todo!  
–¡Ay sí! ¡¿Yo sola?! ¡Tú te saliste de control y destruíste el techo! –se defendió Nico, Strange entonces alzó la vista, viendo el cielo azul con cierto nerviosismo –. ¡Además te dije que si repetía hechizos no sabía qué podía pasar! ¡No es mi culpa, no lo controlo!

Sentía que le dolía la cabeza, trató de callarlas, entonces miró a Illyana, esperando su explicación de los hechos.

–Yo sólo voy a decir, Doc, que éstas dos pelean mejor con las garras que con su magia, debería ir pensando en mandarlas a entrenar arañazos con Logan –dijo, sonriente, la rubia.


	3. Miércoles

Miércoles

Se tumbó rendido en su cama, había entrenado a las chiquillas arduamente todo el día, procurando que acabaran cansadas y durmieran de una vez. Las pobres casi no probaron bocado durante la cena, estaban realmente exhaustas. Las vio caminar escaleras arriba en completo silencio hacia sus habitaciones, y entonces, victorioso, se dirigió a la suya propia.

Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa, al fin podría dormir sin esas locas gritando y haciendo bochinche hasta las tres de la mañana. La mansión se encontraba en absoluto silencio, uno que no apreciaba del todo desde que sus tres alumnas vinieran a vivir con él.

Pero entonces escuchó algo, como sollozos, proveniente del exterior de su cuarto. Se levantó y con cautela siguió el rastro de aquél sonido, venía del cuarto contiguo, el cuarto de Wanda. Abrió despacio la puerta, adentrándose.

–¿Wanda? ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó, con una mezcla de preocupación y temor en su semblante, observando a la susodicha tendida en la cama, en posición fetal. El rostro hundido en las almohadas y las manos en puños apretando las sábanas.  
–Extraño a mis hijos... –respondió ella, y Stephen suavizó el rostro, sentándose a su lado.  
–Ven aquí, todo va a estar bien. –le dijo, abrazándola suavemente y dejando que la chica se acurrucara en su regazo, acariciando sus rulos en un vago intento de reconfortarla.

No sabía qué más decirle, sus hijos habían sido una ilusión, de la que fue necesario despertarla, no de una forma muy ortodoxa. Y de cualquier manera, Strange jamás había tenido hijos, no podía imaginar lo que se sentía perderlos, aunque sólo fueran ilusorios. Así que permaneció en silencio, mimándola, hasta que la sintió calmar su llanto y caer profundamente dormida.


	4. Jueves

Jueves

Había algunos días que el Doctor se procuraba para él, haciendo a un lado sus deberes como Hechicero Supremo. Este era uno de esos días, y no era para menos, su enfermera favorita había venido a verle. Bajo la excusa de no estarse sintiendo bien, la hizo volver de Hell's Kitchen, escuchó todas sus frustraciones amorosas con DareDevil, pretendieron que nada más importaba, y se besaron intensamente, añorando el reencuentro.

Stephen la dirigió a su cuarto, donde comenzaron una danza tan íntima, tan candente, en la cual sus manos acariciaban cada centímetro del cuerpo de la mujer, y ella, bueno, ella se deshacía en gemidos que al Doctor se le antojaban exquisitos.

–¿Por qué hacemos esto? –cuestionó Wanda, mientras espiaban tras la puerta.  
–Porque no puedo creer que a ese viejo decrépito se le siga parando... –respondió Illyana, sosteniendo la cámara de filmación firmemente –. Y te apuesto a que no se le para.  
–Esto es asqueroso, ¿cuántos años tiene, como trescientos? –inquirió Nico, haciendo muecas de asco pero igual de curiosa que sus compañeras.

Claire se incorporó, desnuda, cubriendo sus pechos con las manos, mientras observaba detenidamente a Stephen despojarse de las suyas, revelando su erección. Entonces volvió a la cama con ella, y se unieron, con suspiros y gemidos roncos por parte de él, ahogados por parte de ella.

–A la mierda... –exclamó Illyana, tan silenciosa como pudo, sorprendida –. ¡¿Quién habría pensado que el Doctor tenía semejante paquete?!  
–¡Ay, que desagradable que sos! –le espetó Wanda, empujándola sonrojada.  
–¡Cuidado! –exclamó Nico, pero ya era tarde, Illyana había caído sobre ella, y ella sobre la puerta, abriéndose la misma, dejando que ambas cayeran de bruces al suelo –. Auch... ¡Eso dolió!

Stephen, que había cesado sus movimientos dentro de la enfermera para ver qué demonios ocurría ahora, sintió la rabia apoderarse de él. Se levantó, poniéndose los pantalones, y se acercó a las tres hechiceras, esperando una explicación.

–Yo... Ehm... –comenzó Wanda, viéndole atemorizada, y echó a correr.  
–¡Ey! ¡Espéranos! –exclamó Nico, levantándose rápido con Illyana y echando a correr tras ella.

El hechicero suspiró, cerrando la puerta y sellándola con su magia, antes de volver a la cama. Se acostó, abrazando a la enfermera por la cintura, enterrando el rostro entre sus pechos desnudos, cansado, cerrando los ojos. Entonces Claire echó a reír, y él abrió los ojos, alzando la vista hacia ella con curiosidad.


	5. Viernes

Viernes

El viernes Stephen no se había cruzado con sus estudiantes, despertó con el sol en su rostro, y lo primero que vislumbró fue el hermoso cuerpo femenino color chocolate, durmiendo pacíficamente a su lado. Sonrió, aún adormilado, y la abrazó fuerte, besando su hombro. Claire suspiró, abriendo los ojos lentamente y acariciando su rostro. 

–Buen día –le dijo, sonriendo tenuemente –, ¿dormiste bien?  
–De maravilla –recibió como respuesta, y ambos entonces se levantaron.

Luego de un rápido baño, bajaron a desayunar, ella llevaba puesta la bata del hechicero, y él su pijama. Allí encontraron a las tres desgracias de Strange sentadas con Wong, desayunando animadamente, hasta que el Doctor hizo acto de presencia, y las tres callaron, con vergüenza. Stephen sonrió y se sentó con su invitada, desayunando en silencio.

–Así que... –comenzó Wanda, rompiendo el silencio con cierta timidez –. ¿De dónde vienes? Disculpa, no sé tu nombre.  
–Claire, y vengo de Hell's Kitchen –respondió la mujer con calma, mientras bebía su café.  
–¿Hell's Kitchen es como mi inframundo? –preguntó Illyana, observando a Strange.  
–No, Hell's Kitchen es una zona de Manhattan, no tiene nada que ver con el infierno que tú mencionas.  
–¿Y es un lugar bonito? –siguió Wanda, con verdadera curiosidad.  
–Bueno... –Claire no sabía si podría llamar a ese lugar "bonito" –. Es interesante.  
–Quiero conocerlo –exclamó la joven bruja, sonriendo encantada ante la idea de nuevos descubrimientos –, ¿verdad que nos llevarás algún día, Stephen?  
–¿Eh? Bueno, no está en mis planes pisar el territorio de DareDevil, pero si entrenas lo suficiente, quizás Claire pueda llevarte con ella cuando regrese.

Wanda sonrió triunfante cuando la enfermera asintió de forma alentadora, no sabía por qué le generaba tanto interés ir a aquél lugar, pero había oído hablar mucho de DareDevil y Matthew Murdock, decían que era un hombre excepcional, y ella siempre moría de ganas por conocer personas excepcionales.


End file.
